All For One
by Ami-Lili
Summary: Disaster strikes one day in the tree house, on a very special occasion, leaving one operative severely injured, no longer capable of serving the KND. The group falls apart and they all become decommissioned...sort of (hint hint). Now years later, they hav
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

The five children sat at the table in the tree house, Numbuh Three seated at the head of the table, a cake sat in front of her with exactly eleven candles set in it to form the number 3. The fire of the candles illuminated the girl's delighted face, her smile spread from ear to ear. The other four began to sing in unison, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear-"

The voices were cut off by a deafening explosion. Five faces, moments ago carefree, turned firm and ready. They reached under the table and each picked up a weapon. They jumped onto the table and pointed their weapons expectantly to the ceiling, waiting for some sort of villain to leap through and try to destroy them. Instead, the table lurched, sending all five flying in seperate directions.

Fire was suddenly all around them, burning through the walls, ceiling, and floor. Dried leaves and twigs burnt quickly, computers sparked and sizzled all around them. The smell of burning wood and rubber filled the children's noses.

Numbuh One crawled across the floor, legs numb, hands burnt. His sunglasses had fallen off somewhere, one of his shoes was lost under a fallen board of wood. He could hear sounds of explosions all around him. He knew the computers were the source of most of the noise, but there were explosions from outside as well. He screamed as he saw a branch the length of his room and the width of all five children laying on their backs shoulder to shoulder, falling right above him. He couldn't move in time, so he covered his head and closed his eyes, then muttered something no one was meant to hear.

Numbuhs Two through Five had met together in the hallway.

"Where's Numbuh One?" Numbuh Five asked frantically. Numbuh Four looked down the hallway, toward the room they had just left.

"He's probably still down there!" the blonde boy exclaimed. As he began to run down the hallway, a hand caught him on the hsoulder. He looked into the eyes of the small Japanese girl, just turned eleven.

"Please," she whispered, "Would Numbuh One want us to try to risk our lives to save him? I think..." she looked down, tears forming in her eyes, "I can't do it." The girl started down the hallway, toward Numbuh One.

It was too late. Fire burned through the hallway, weakening the floor. Numbuh Three let out a strange squeak, then fell through the floor, followed by Numbuhs Two, Four, and Five. The tree house burned. It was lost and so was everything else inside.

The four children, dazed, walked around the remains of their beloved tree house. A small groan caught Numbuh Five's attention. She ran toward the sound and uncovered small twigs and remains of weapons, layers of ashes, to see the form of Numbuh One. A huge branch covered both his legs.

"Numbuh One?" she asked hopefully, her face breaking into a small smile. Numbuh One weakly opened his eyes and returned the smile, then fell asleep.


	2. ReIntroduce Yourself

Disclaimer-I wish I owned KND. But I don't. 

Chapter One: Re-Introduce Yourself

Abigail, better known as Abby, Lincoln looked curiously at the teenage girl, probably the same age as Abby herself, sitting across from her at the airport. The girl looked so familiar, but Abby couldn't place her. Suddenly, something in her head clicked.

"Kuki?" she asked cautiously, peering at the girl. The girl lowered her magazine slowly and stared at Abby for a moment, then her face brightened.

"That can't be you Abby!" she said, her grin growing broader. Abby swallowed and nodded. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's you! You look so good!"

Abby did look good, she had to admit. Her hair was shorter now, and always worn loose. Her chocolate brown eyes were no longer hidden under her red cap. Her nineteen year old body had filled out quite nicely.

"I have to say, girl, you do too!" Abby laughed and hugged Kuki.

Kuki, although she was always pretty, was now cute, not beautiful like Abby. Her hair was still worn long, but she now had it in much more creative styles. Today it was worn in thousands of tiny braids, all thrown up into one gigantic, messy bun on the top of her head. Her body was slim and she hadn't acquired the same curves as Abby, but it suited her nicely.

"Thanks!" Kuki said, returning the hug. When the friendly hug finally ended, Kuki stared at Abby for a moment. "So what are you doing here?" she asked. Abby laughed.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" she admitted. "I got a letter from Nigel." The topic turned serious. Nigel Uno had been paralyzed in both legs and had to travel in a wheelchair, after the incident in the treehouse, eight years ago. "He says he wants me to meet him at Moon Base." Kuki's serious expression mirriored Abby's.

"I got the same letter." she said curiously. "I wonder if the boys got one?" Her thoughts were answered by an older, yet familiar, squawk.

"No way!" A blonde young man with an Australian accent came running toward the two girls. "Not Kuki Sanban and Abby Lincoln!?" Wallabee Beetles grinned and threw his arms around Kuki. Kuki's eyes widenened with shock, then she smiled and returned the hug. The hug ended abruptly, both blushing furiously.

Abby sighed inwardly. No matter how old they got, it appeared Kuki and Wally would always be shy of their feelings toward each other.

"Erm..." Wally said, rubbing his arm with his other hand, looking down at the ground, embarrassed, "So why you two here?" he muttered. Abby and Kuki looked at each other.

"Probably the same reason you're here." Abby said. Wally looked confused.

"A letter from Nigel?" Kuki pressed, "You got one, didn't you?" Wally was still confused. Abby suddenly stiffened.

"No." Wally said slowly, frowning with confusion, more at Abby's sudden expression, than from the letter fiasco. "I'm here on a trip back from Australia to visit my...erm...girlfriend." He looked quickly at Kuki, whose expression had fallen, her face now impassive, then he looked to the ground.

"So you don't know about Nigel's letter?" Came a voice that didn't belong to either girls or Wally.

"Hoagie P. Gilligan!" Abby said, throwing her arms around the, still chubby, Numbuh Two. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Hoagie laughed and hugged Abby back.

He hadn't changed much. His face still had the kind, good-natured essence to it, his eyes hidden by his thick glasses. His hair was still the same mousy brown. He was taller, and had slimmed down a bit but he still had a teddy-bear like appearance.

"Hi Abby, Kuki, Wally!" he said, grinning as Abby released him. "How's it going?" He dropped his bag into a seat and sat between Abby and Kuki. Wally assumed his normal position, next to Kuki, and leaned in to talk to the others.

"So, what's this about a letter?" he asked, ignoring Hoagie's question. He grew serious and forgot about worrying about Kuki and his girlfriend. "How come I didn't get one?" Hoagie shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"You know what?" he said cheerfully, "I feel like having a sandwhich, let's talk about the letter after lunch and a talk. We have to...you know...re-introduce ourselves! It's been eight freakin' years!" He laughed and started off to the food bar before anyone could object.

The three followed Hoagie, seemingly deciding that he was right. Explainations could wait for later, now it was time for re-introductions.

Author's Note: This is my first fic so I don't know how good it is. I hope you like it so far!


	3. Ginger

Disclaimer: If I owned KND I wouldn't be on here. That's good enough. 

Chapter Two: Ginger

"So you're saying that Nigel is in some sort of trouble at Moon Base?" Wally asked incredulously, "I don't believe it! He can't be there, he's a teenager!" Abby looked a little worried.

"It is far-fetched." she admitted, "But it was Nigel's handwriting. Plus you have to remember, he was given the honorary life-long membership because of the accident." Wally nodded but didn't look convinced.

"You know what?" he asked, "I'm going too. I don't care if I didn't get an invite, I was part of the team too! What time does the flight leave?"

Abby looked at her watch and answered, "We got two and half hours before we have to be here." Wally looked at the three with amazement.

"What the hell are you all here so early for?!" he gasped. The three looked sheepish and shrugged. "Well whatever," he dismissed it with a wave of his hand, "I'll have to stop by at Ginger's and tell her I'm not staying." Kuki stood with him.

"Can I come?" She said this more as a demand than a request, and she started off toward the exit before Wally could object.

They took a taxi to a small house. The two climbed out, just as a tall, red-haired girl came running out in nothing but a long t-shirt and boxers to meet Wally. Freckles were all over her nose and cheeks, her eyes a bright, dancing green.

"I'm much prettier than that girl," Kuki thought with such seething dislike, she was shocked with herself, "'I can't believe I just thought that!' said Angel Kuki. 'Yes you can,' said Devil Kuki. 'No! I'm not a bad person! If Wally wants this girl, let him have her!' Angel Kuki said. 'You know you want him! That slut doesn't deserve your man, does he?' said Devil Kuki. 'Well...' said Angel Kuki." The real Kuki shook her head, feeling like she was crazy, having imaginary conversations in her head.

"Ginger!" Wally yelled and threw his arms around Ginger. Ginger grinned, laughing, and hugged him back.

"Oh!" she squealed, "I can't believe you're finally here!" Wally ended the hug abruptly.

"Listen, I can't stay long, I have somewhere to go." he said getting right to the subject. Ginger took a step back with a pout.

"Who's she?" she asked instead, pointing to Kuki.

"That's Kuki," Wally explained, "Old childhood friend. I ran into her at the airport. She's the reason I can't stay." Wally frowned for a moment, realizing how bad that sounded. "I mean she told me that another friend, Nigel, is really sick. I have to see him but he's pretty far so I'm taking another plane to go see him." Ginger pouted again.

"Oh..." she cooed sympathetically and put her arms around Wally and leaning against him, she gave Kuki a look that said simply, 'You touch him, you die.' "Poor Wally," she said and kissed him long and slowly on the lips, "I hope your friend will be okay."

Kuki stiffened at the moment Ginger put her fat lips against Wally's perfect ones. "I'll be in the taxi." she said through clenched teeth and stormed off to the back seat of the taxi. The driver turned to her and chuckled.

"That your ex out there?" he asked, nodding his head to Wally. Kuki shook her head stiffly.

"No. Just a friend." she said tightly and looked out the opposite window. The driver took the hint and turned back around, waiting patiently for Wally.

After another five minutes of Ginger pouting and planting slobbery kisses over Wally's perfect face, Wally finally climbed into the taxi, next to Kuki.

"Sorry that took so long." he apologized and told the driver to head back to the airport.

"Nice girlfriend." Kuki said, trying to sound convincing, but Wally sensed the hurt in her voice.

"I'm sorry Kuki..." he muttered, staring at her long and deeply. Kuki blinked and looked away.

"Sorry for what?" she asked, "Nothing to be sorry for." You idiot! What are you doing! You're throwing your chance away! That's what you're doing! Kuki silently begged her brain to be quiet.

Wally looked away sadly and shook his head. They rode the rest of the trip in silence.

Okay, that's Chapter Two. I hope more people are reading this than I think because I don't want to post this if no one is going to even read this. Anyway, I may not be good at posting this within reasonable time anyway. I'm working on a Harry Potter fic right now and I like it more than I like the KND one.

Anyway, love you all, really I do. Sort of.

Mucho love, Stephanie (aka: Stephanyey or Ami-Lili)


End file.
